His Little Madeleine
by Princess Maya Leann
Summary: SEQUEL POSTED! "You will care for her, right?" Scarlett asked. "Not to worry, love," Jack reassured her. "I'll protect and care for her as long as I live." He just met her, but he already loved his little Madeleine.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Madeleine

**Yay! It's finally July 13****th****! This is my second fanfiction story. Please remember to review after reading. I only own Madeleine and her cat, Jaguar. Everything and everyone else belong to Disney.**

Jack was walking towards Scarlett's house in Tortuga holding her letter. He didn't know what Scarlett had to tell him. Jack decided to open the letter and reread it . . . for the 3rd time.

_Dear Jack,_

_ I haven't seen you in forever! I have something very important to tell you. I wish I told you sooner, but after a long time I realized I could no longer handle this myself. Even Giselle tried to help, but I realized that I need you. When you leave my home, I will give you a gift. Take very good care of this gift, and protect the present with your life. Please come soon. I miss you._

_Scarlett_

Jack wondered what this gift was. He knew it was very special because Scarlett wanted him to protect it with his life. Jack was nervous about seeing Scarlett again. Last time they didn't depart on good terms. She wanted to tell him something, but they got into an argument and he hasn't seen her since.

Sure he would see her around town, but he was still scared. Their argument was highly unexpected and just exploded. He thought she needed space when what she really needed was him.

Jack hesitated as he knocked on her door. He was shocked to find a child on the other side. She was a pretty little girl and had a necklace with an _M_ pendant. He thought she looked familiar. She had reddish dark brown hair, medium brown eyes, and a slight tan. She was also rather short and probably 8 years old.

"I'm Madeleine. What's your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

Suddenly, Scarlett appeared behind the door and looked right at Madeleine.

"Madeleine Penelope! You shouldn't answer the door without asking me first!" Scarlett scolded.

Madeleine looked down and said sorry before walking to her room. Scarlett looked away from the child and looked at Jack. _He knows_, Scarlett thought to herself before saying, "Come on in."

_Later that night. . . _

"You never thought to tell me I have a daughter!" Jack exclaimed. He was furious. There are certain things that are none of his business, but his own child is someone he needs to know about.

"I tried to tell you I was pregnant the night we argued," Scarlett said calmly. Jack decided to calm down. Madeleine was his daughter and he wanted to be in her life. He wanted to stop arguing with Scarlett and take the chance to be a father to her.

"Tell me about her," Jack said.

Scarlett sighed. "Well, she is almost 10 years old. She has a pet cat named Jaguar and likes things that are red."

"What else about her?"

"She paints, draws, and likes to read," Scarlett smiled before saying, "Her favorite stories are about pirates."

Jack smirked to himself. Scarlett told him Madeleine's birthday is October 8th and that she is 9 years old. _She's older than I thought she was,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Please take her with you," begged Scarlett. "She needs her father and Tortuga is no place for a child."

"I promise to take care of her," Jack told a crying Scarlett. "I'll protect her with my life."

Scarlett mouthed thank you and continued crying. Jack sat there and held her while Madeleine watched from a distance. _Why is Mommy crying, and why is Captain Jack Sparrow holding her?_ She asked herself. Madeleine heard her mother tell the captain to be a good father to her. _WHAT?_ Madeleine yelled inside her head. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow she grew up reading about was indeed her father.

"Maddie, is that you over there?" Scarlett whispered.

Madeleine came out from hiding and said, "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." Scarlett and Jack looked at each other before Jack asked, "Have you been listening?"

Madeleine looked down and said quietly, "Every last word. Mommy told me I would be going away soon but she never told me with who was taking me." Scarlett whispered to Jack, "Please help her finish packing."

The little girl looked up and smiled at Jack saying, "You can come with me," as she yanked his arm and took him to her room. It didn't take long to finish packing since Madeleine did most of it the night before. All she really had to pack were things for her Persian cat, Jaguar. Jack watched her as she carefully packed his things in his own separate bag. Jaguar had several different shirts in a rainbow of colors.

By the time, Madeleine finished packing; it was already eight at night. She and her father left her bedroom and enter the living room to see Scarlett smiling at them. "You will care for her, right?" Scarlett asked. "Not to worry, love," Jack reassured her. "I'll protect and care for her as long as I live."

Jack and his daughter walked down to the docks to the _Black Pearl. _He promised he was going take care of her. He just met her, but he already loved his little Madeleine.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be posted soon!**

**-Mrs. Sparrow (Maya) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Dress

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I do not own anything besides Madeleine and Jaguar. Everything and everyone else belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later. . .<em>

"Maddie! Haven't I told you not to jump on the bed?"

Madeleine thought for a bit then shrugged. Jack picked her up off the bed and sat her down in a chair.

"It's lunch time, love. You're still sitting in here," Jack told her. "Aren't you hungry?"

She held up Jaguar and said, "Kitty's hungry."

Jack sighed and said, "Leave Jaguar here and come down to eat." His daughter gave a sad face and told him, "I'll fill his food bowls before I go to the galley." Jack stood up from the bed and said, "Have fun," before leaving the room.

"Good kitty," Madeleine whispered to Jaguar. "Drink your milk and eat your food. I'll be back." Jaguar just meowed while Madeleine left to have lunch with her father.

_Later that night. . ._

Jack smiled to himself as he tucked Madeleine in at night. It's only been two weeks since he set sail with his daughter and it will be another week before he takes his daughter to visit her mother. Jack loved watching little Maddie sleep. He loved how she clutched onto Jaguar tightly and how the small cat tried to get away.

Jack decided to put Jaguar in his basket before going to his own cabin. It took a long time because Madeleine kept squeezing and squishing the poor feline. _I'm surprised this cat is still breathing_, Jack thought to himself. After 10 minutes of trying to set the kitten free, he was finally able to set him down in the small basket Madeleine prepared for him.

Tomorrow they will arrive in Nassau because they are running low on food, water, and rum. But while the crew members went to gather supplies, Jack decided to take Madeleine shopping.

_The next day. . ._

"Wake up, Maddie!" Jack said as he was shaking her. "Maddie, wake up!"

"Where are we now?" Madeleine asked rubbing her eyes. "Where's my kitty?"

"Jaguar looked uncomfortable, so I decided to put him in bed," Jack said as he motioned towards the sleeping cat. "We arrived in Nassau about an hour ago and I wanted to take you somewhere."

Madeleine gave him a strange look and asked, "Where are we going?"

Instead of answering, Jack just smiled at her, told her to get ready, and that he would wait outside. Once he left the room, she slowly got out of bed and went to her closet. Madeleine couldn't decide which dress to wear. She finally picked her favorite purple dress because she already had the matching ribbon. Madeleine had learned how to put on her corset and hoop skirt all by herself.

When she stepped outside, she breathed in the fresh air. Madeleine had never been to the Bahamas before and she couldn't wait to see where her father was taking her.

_A few hours later. . ._

Jack decided to feed his daughter before taking her shopping. The two walked through the shopping center all day and occasionally bought a necklace or a bracelet. It was almost time to head back to the ship.

"It's almost time for dinner and we should be heading back now," he said.

"Please Daddy! There's just one more store I want to look at!" Madeleine asked in her sweetest voice.

"Alright," Jack caved in as Madeleine pulled him by the arm into a dress shop.

Jack couldn't say no to her. It was the first time she called him Daddy instead of Father. Besides, he wanted her to have fun today. He noticed her looking at one dress intently. He watched her as she carefully touched the sleeves. The dress was a reddish color. Jack remembered when Scarlett told him she liked red.

"How much is the red dress there?" Jack asked.

"That one is about 47 dollars," the lady replied.

"I'll take it," he said smiling.

The lady smiled back at him before disappearing to a room behind the counter. Jack watched Madeleine as she moved around the store. He didn't want her to see him because he wanted to surprise her. The lady returned and handed Jack the box with the dress. He said thank you and put the dress in the bag with other things they bought.

"Come on Madeleine," Jack said as he smiled at her.

"That dress was really pretty," Madeleine said looking down.

"Don't worry, darling," he said as he put his arm around the sad child.

_In Madeleine's cabin. . ._

"Go ahead," Jack said pointing at the box. "Open it."

He watched as Madeleine lifted the lid. A smile came to his face when Madeleine's lit up. Jack gave her a hug and told her, "You loved the dress so much. I couldn't help it."

Madeleine gave him another hug and said, "Thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Maddie."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Maddie and Jack are so happy! I picked out pictures of Maddie and her dresses and posted them on my profile. This chapter took a long time to write. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**-Mrs. Sparrow (Maya)**


	3. Chapter 3: Teague's Warning

**Yay! Chapter 3! I just want to say thank you to my readers and reviewers for the 110 hits! It really means a lot!**

* * *

><p>Madeleine watched as the <em>Black Pearl <em>docked on Shipwreck Island. She was going to meet her grandfather, Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code. It made Jack happy to see her wearing the red dress he bought her last week. Madeleine traveled the world with her father and picked up breathtaking dresses along the way.

Her hair was in a French braid that she did herself and her favorite white corset with blue bows was looser today, because she expected people would hug her. Jack told her how excited the rest of the Sparrow family would be to meet her. He had received letters asking about how "Little Madeleine" was doing. Madeleine never liked being called "little" or "small" because she looked younger than she really was and it didn't help her feel better.

Sighing, she stepped off of the deck and onto the island. She decided to look around. Madeleine was excited to see a boy there who looked about her age. She turned to her father to ask, "Daddy, who is that boy there."

"That's Elizabeth and Will's son, William," Jack stated. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"Let's go see Elizabeth too!" Madeleine said yanking his arm as she ran.

Elizabeth Turner caught up with her son and giggled as he ran in circles. She looked up to see Jack and Madeleine standing there smiling.

"Madeleine, Jack! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth said giving each of them a hug.

"I'm going to say hello to William," Madeleine said grinning.

Jack and Elizabeth sat down in chairs and began talking. They were very good friends who haven't seen each other in years. When Elizabeth heard Jack had a daughter, she wrote to him and Jack told about his dear daughter.

"You have such a beautiful little girl," Elizabeth said smiling. "She looks like you."

Jack smiled at the compliment, "Madeleine refuses to believe she's little."

"How adorable," Elizabeth giggled.

Elizabeth and Jack watched Madeleine and William play with each other. She kept showing him her dolls, but he didn't want to play with them. When the two children smiled, their parents smiled back.

_A few hours later. . ._

"Madeleine Penelope, I would like you to meet your grandfather," Jack said.

Madeleine ran over and hugged him immediately. She wouldn't let go and started talking to him. Madeleine told her grandfather all about her pet cat, Jaguar, her collection of dresses, and how she met William Turner III. She told several stories of her life when she was little in Tortuga. Madeleine told the story of how she found a spider in her room and set it free outside, only for a horse to step on it right in front of her.

"Those are very interesting stories, Maddie," Teague said as he held Madeleine's hand.

"I'll show you the dress Daddy got me in France!" Madeleine said running to the door. "I'll be right back."

After Madeleine went to retrieve the dress, Captain Teague began to talk to his son.

"You can't keep spoiling her, Jackie," he warned Jack.

Jack replied smirking, "I just can't help it."

"You have to be careful about her," Teague said. "People already know all about her and they're looking for her."

Jack said worriedly, "Nothing bad has happened."

"Nothing yet. Word on the street says that the East India Trading Company is looking for her too," he responded.

"Madeleine never did anything wrong," Jack said.

"I know that, but they don't know that," Teague began. "Lord Beckett is trying to end piracy and since Madeleine is the daughter of a Pirate Lord and granddaughter of the Keeper of the Code, he is after her."

"I promise to be extremely careful," Jack said sadly. "I didn't know that they already discovered her."

Teague sighed, "Remember to take care of little Madeleine."

_Later that night. . ._

Madeleine was in her room having a tea party with Jaguar when Jack entered her cabin. She was still wearing the blue and white dress from France that she showed Teague. The nine-year-old girl looked up to see her father. She wondered why he looked scared and worried.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"No I'm okay," Jack lied. He couldn't tell her the EITC was looking for her.

Madeleine bought the lie and nodded, "Would you like to join my tea party?"

Jack looked around and smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you're scared for Madeleine, don't worry! She will be just fine! I will post the picture of the dress from France on my profile so you can see what it looks like (Maddie's dresses are fun to pick out)!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**(P.S. I changed my pen name. I will try to update this story and The New Governor's Daughter on the same day from now on.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Happy Thursday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! My mom helped me come up with ideas for this chapter. Yay! I'm excited!**

* * *

><p><em>Four months later. . .<em>

Madeleine stood at the railing of her father's ship while petting her cat. Jaguar was softly purring while she looked at the sapphire ocean. She was wearing her favorite dark green dress and her hair was in a curly updo. Madeleine was excited because she was docking in Port Royal that day and she loved shopping there. She decided she needed more pink in her wardrobe.

Jack was watching his daughter from his cabin window. She was only 10 years old and she was getting so tall. Jaguar, on the other hand, was being fed too much and was a very heavy kitty. Jack was so proud of his daughter. Madeleine started to play the Piano and she is doing very well. He was happy that he could shop with her. Jack loved to spoil his daughter.

Madeleine smiled as she stepped on the beach of Port Royal for the first time in months. She looked around and saw her father walking towards her. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back as they walked to her favorite store.

_An hour later. . ._

"Daddy! Look!" Madeleine exclaimed while pointing. "The cloud is shaped like a butterfly!"

Jack laughed. Madeleine was always looking at clouds and butterflies were her favorite. They decided to go back to the store and keep looking. Maddie froze when she saw a pretty pink dress in the window.

She smiled, "That one is perfect."

They walked into the store and ordered the dress in Madeleine's size. While they waited, they started talking.

"Are we going to visit Elizabeth soon?" Madeleine asked.

"Maybe," Jack responded. "She's been kind of busy lately."

"Can I make you a cookie?"

Jack smiled, "Of course you can."

The lady in the store returned with the dress and Madeleine started squealing because she was so happy.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Madeleine said after squealing.

"You're welcome, Maddie," He said as he hugged his daughter.

_That evening. . ._

Jack, Madeleine, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew were smiling and laughing after they left the new restaurant in town. Everyone was telling stories and Madeleine told them about her first time on a ship and how she threw up. She told them about how she found Jaguar. They liked this story in particular.

_Little Maddie was only 3 years old when she started playing in her backyard by herself. She played with her dolls and made up stories about them. She named her favorite doll Jacqueline. Madeleine was outside for a few hours. She decided to go inside and get lunch when she heard noises coming from the bushes._

_ She was scared at first until she saw a fluffy tail. Madeleine slowly walked over to the bush and touched the tail. The small cat turned around and sat on her hand. Giggling, she ran inside and showed her mother. She was begging to keep the cat and her mom finally said yes. Madeleine named him Jaguar but she doesn't know why. The name just seemed to fit him._

"That's a nice story," Gibbs told Madeleine.

She sighed, "He was nice until he tried to bite me the next day.

Everyone started laughing until Jack noticed someone watching them. They looked very suspicious so he held Madeleine close to him. Maddie was watching something when she tripped over a rock. Jack turned to help her up when she was gone.

The entire crew looked all over Port Royal to find her. All they found was a badge with the East India Trading Company logo next to the rock.

_The next day. . . _

"Why exactly did you take my daughter?" Jack was furious. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

Lord Beckett had an evil smile before saying, "A pirate shouldn't be allowed to raise children."

"Where have you taken her?" Jack yelled.

"Well, I can't tell you that," Lord Beckett said grinning.

Jack couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the office. He told Gibbs they had to search every EITC ship in the ocean to find his daughter.

"_You will care for her, right?" Scarlett asked. "Not to worry, love," Jack reassured her. "I'll protect and care for her as long as I live."_

He promised to always protect his little Madeleine.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll stop there! It's okay! Maddie will be fine . . . or will she?<strong>

**Keep reading!**

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. I hope you noticed how I copied and pasted a line from the first chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Southeast, Adopted

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hurt my fingers and hands when I was practicing my flute. Remember, I only own Madeleine and Jaguar. Everything and everyone else belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>The next night. . .<em>

Madeleine was still in the fetal position on the floor. The guards offered to let her leave the room but she refused. Instead, she stayed lying on the floor, crying to herself. She had been taken away from her father and her friends and put aboard the _Blue Sky,_ an East India Trading Company War Frigate. The maids aboard the vessel entered her room often and left her things like food and hair ribbons.

A pretty maid with red hair, whose name is Miranda, entered her room. Miranda said smiling, "Lord Beckett would like to see you now and he requests you wear this." Madeleine looked at the dress. It was black and white and had lace. "Thank you," Madeleine forced a smile and Miranda helped her get dressed.

_Aboard the Black Pearl. . ._

Jack was scared and on edge. Gibbs had never seen him so upset before. All of the crew members would tell him that they would find Madeleine soon and that everything would be alright. Jack was in his cabin when he wasn't steering. Pintel and Ragetti tried talking to him, but Jack didn't feel like talking. _Is Madeleine okay? _He wondered. _Are they hurting her?_

Jack thought about what she was doing at the moment. Was she eating? Was she being taken care of? He had so many questions. Jack finally decided to talk to someone.

_The Blue Sky. . ._

"We are only trying to help you," Lord Beckett said to Madeleine. "A pirate shouldn't raise children."

"Not only is he a good man," Madeleine said crying. "But he's a good father too."

"Miss Sparrow," He began. "I am truly sorry but you have to be adopted. This is for your own good."

Madeleine stopped crying and started screaming, "For my own good? You are NOT my father!"

Lord Beckett smiled, "I will be when I sign these papers."

He passed the packet to her to read. This was unfair. Just because her father was a pirate doesn't mean he can't be a parent. Captain Jack Sparrow was a better father than Lord Beckett would ever be. From what she knew about him, he was a cruel man.

Madeleine couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room. Servants and guards stared at her wondering what happened in the office. Lord Beckett followed her until she ran into her room and slammed the door. People could hear the faint sound of a child crying.

"Miss Sparrow?" Lord Beckett said knocking on the door. "Madeleine?"

_The Black Pearl. . ._

"We know she was taken by the Company," Gibbs said making a plan. "She is most likely with Beckett."

Jack thought about this for a moment, "We don't know which ship she's on."

"We could always go back to Port Royal and ask around," Gibbs stated. "Word travels fast."

Jack stood up, "Set sail for Port Royal right away. We have to find out all the information we can."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said leaving the room.

Jack sat back down in his chair. He checked his compass. It kept spinning and didn't stop. He sighed and looked at all of his maps. Jack saw the compass and noticed how it finally stopped moving. It pointed southeast. For the first time since little Maddie was kidnapped, he finally had hope.

Jack stepped out of his cabin and went to the helm. He brought all of his maps and his compass with him to show Gibbs.

Jack said smiling, "We have our heading."

_The next morning aboard the Blue Sky. . ._

Miranda entered the cabin, "Miss Sparrow, we have your breakfast."

Madeleine sat up in bed and looked at the food, "Thank you, Miranda."

"You're welcome," Miranda smiled. "Do you need help dressing?"

"No thank you," Madeleine said smiling.

Miranda curtsied and left her cabin. Madeleine couldn't believe how nice Lord Beckett was being to her. She knew he had an ulterior motive. He probably wanted something.

The trick is finding out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter! Remember to read, review, and check my profile for featured pictures! Have fun <strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	6. Chapter 6: I will never be your daughter

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you very much for the 488 hits and lovely reviews! There are people I'd like to thank right now (I double checked to make sure I didn't forget anyone!):**

**Knight Mistress, Pencil37, JessikaK, KatelynKat, Sithlord8665, Hippiechick11, LadyxMuderxGates, and Princess PrettyPants.**

**Thank you for reviews, story favorites, and story alerts! Now, on with chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><em>Late at night. . .<em>

Ever since Madeleine was taken, Jack hasn't been sleeping. Instead, he has been pacing around his cabin worrying and wondering over his dear daughter. Jack felt hope that they would find her. He never gave up searching for her. He turned to look out the window and sighed. It has already been a week since the quest began. Jack went into her cabin and sat there. He looked around her room and talked to Jaguar, who seemed to be a lonely kitty. Jack reassured him that Madeleine would return. He just doesn't know when.

_Early next morning. . ._

Madeleine never slept on the _Blue Sky_. She found it eerie and odd, especially since Lord Beckett was right next door. Madeleine found it confusing how carefully they treated her, and then she was always reminded how she will become Lord Beckett's daughter when they return to Port Royal. _After this is all over, _She thought to herself. _I'm NOT going back to that island. _Madeleine thought about Jaguar and her father. She thought of the good times she had with friends. She smiled to herself when Miranda entered.

"Good morning Miss Sparrow," Miranda smiled.

"Good morning Miranda!" She smiled back.

Miranda was the only person on this ship that referred to her as Miss Sparrow. Everyone else called her Madeleine or Miss Beckett. She never wanted to be Miss Beckett because after all Jack told her, she hates him.

"Miss Sparrow," Miranda said quietly. "You seem depressed."

Madeleine couldn't take it and replied crying, "Of course I am! My father, friends, and my cat have all been taken away from me! I feel alone."

Miranda gave Madeleine a hug, "I think I can help you."

Madeleine gave her a confused look, "How?"

_The Black Pearl. . ._

They had searched two EITC ships and neither of them had a child aboard, let alone 10 year old girl. Jack thought they found someone, but they turned out to be a very short adult. The point is that they weren't giving up on finding her. Jack was so distraught that he didn't even want his rum. He let Jaguar sleep in his room, because the tiny feline was his reminder of little Maddie.

Jaguar softly meowed as Jack pet him. He started to talk to Jaguar, because he was lonely.

"You're a furry one," Jack whispered. "Maddie is just fine, I hope. I am positive we will find her. I have this feeling everything will be fine. What about you?"

Jaguar looked up at him with his blue eyes. All he said in response was, "Meow."

_Aboard the Blue Sky late at night. . ._

Miranda helped Madeleine pack what little she had left of her things and went into the long boat. Madeleine kept thanking Miranda because she was her only friend on the dreadful vessel. In the middle of the night, they prepared the small boat with enough food and water for a few weeks. Just until they got help.

Even though it was dark, they heard weird noises. Miranda reassured her that everything would be fine. While they carefully crept around the deck, Madeleine thought of everything that happened in since she first met her father. She smiled to herself at the memory of first meeting him.

_Scarlett mouthed thank you and continued crying. Jack sat there and held her while Madeleine watched from a distance. Why is Mommy crying, and why is Captain Jack Sparrow holding her? She asked herself. Madeleine heard her mother tell the captain to be a good father to her. WHAT? Madeleine yelled inside her head. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow she grew up reading about was indeed her father. _

Madeleine and Miranda stepped into the long boat. Her trip down memory lane was cut short when swords were pointed at their necks.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lord Beckett said with his signature evil grin. "My future daughter with an escape attempt. She is just like that Sparrow."

Madeleine stood up, looked him in the eye and said, "I will never be your daughter."

His expression turned harsh and cold, "Lock both of them in the brig."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Cliffhanger! Remember to hit the little button that says review!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm so sorry, Maddie

**Thank you everyone! I love the reviews (they make me happy)! I want to say that everything will be okay (you will see why I'm saying this at the end of the chapter, just don't hurt me)! **

_**KatelynKat: You're welcome! Here is your update!**_

* * *

><p>Madeleine woke up early next morning. She couldn't sleep last night because she felt guilty. Madeleine felt like it was her fault Miranda was in trouble. She looked over to the neighboring cell to see Miranda sleeping on her left side. She carefully twirled her curly dark hair and sighed. Maddie cried herself to sleep every night she was away from her daddy. She visited Scarlett not long ago and she missed her mother.<p>

Madeleine loved Jaguar and she worried about him often. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming towards her. She looked over to see Miranda woke up and both of their faces fell when they saw who it was.

"How is my Maddie doing?" Lord Beckett asked with a fake grin.

Madeleine glared at him, "Don't you dare call me Maddie."

Lord Beckett instantly looked scared, "How is Miss Miranda?"

"Just fine, milord," Miranda said looking down.

Lord Beckett looked deep in thought, "Alright, I'll let you out. You might have learned your lessons."

_The Black Pearl. . ._

Jack was feeling pretty good today. He discovered the name of the ship Maddie was on, _the Blue Sky_. Jack guessed it was sailing near Port Royal, so that's where they were headed. He went back to his cabin to see Jaguar staring at him.

"Hello mister," Jack said as he pet Jaguar.

Jaguar looked up, "Meow."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I won't let you down. Madeleine will be here soon, you'll see."

Jaguar purred and started taking his cat nap. Jack got up and left the cabin so he could sleep. Gibbs looked rather excited so he went to find out why.

"You look awfully happy," Jack said suspiciously.

"I see a ship, Captain," Gibbs said quickly. "I think it's _the _ship."

"Let me check," Jack said looking through his telescope. "No, this is _the Blue Cloud._ The ship we are looking for is _the Blue Sky_."

Gibbs looked down, "Sorry, Captain."

Jack smiled, "Trust me, mate. We will find _the _ship soon. I just know it."

_Meanwhile. . ._

Madeleine was looking around the ship. She had gotten so bored that she needed something to do. Lord Beckett suggested she could sew something, but knowing him he probably poisoned the needle. So there she was, giving herself a tour. Madeleine looked in the galley to see someone cooking.

She smiled when she realized it was Lawrence. Madeleine always liked him because he was one of the only people who were her friend, besides Miranda. He even let her call him Larry.

"Hey Larry!" Madeleine said cheerfully. "What are you making today?"

Lawrence looked up and smiled, "Vegetable soup. Would you like to help?"

"Of course!" she went to stand next to him. "What do I get to do?"

"You get to cut vegetables," he said. "Go ahead. Start cutting just be careful."

_At the same time. . ._

He was feeling proud of himself. Jack was walking around saying hi to people. The crew was glad to see him leave the cabin. He held Jaguar close to him as he walked to the helm to see Gibbs. He smiled when he saw the captain and waved at the cat, who looked up at him.

Gibbs was looking at the map intently and watching the open sea. Jack set Jaguar on the table to pull out his compass. It automatically turned west. It didn't flip or move and just stayed there. He looked where it pointed to see a giant ship. Every crew member saw Lord Beckett standing on deck.

"It's _the Blue Sky_!" Jack exclaimed while he looked through his telescope. "Prepare to board!"

"Madeleine!" yelled the crew as they were gathering grapnels.

Jack's eyes sparkled with hope. He was finally finding little Maddie. He was going to smile again when he heard an explosion. Jack turned around to see _the Blue Sky _go up in flames. He heard people cry of pain and fear. Jaguar was hissing and meowing loudly. His daughter was gone.

The whole crew watched as their captain picked up the cat and enter his cabin. The infamous pirate captain felt terrible. He promised Scarlett and he felt like he failed her. He failed Jaguar.

"I'm sorry I let you down," Jack whispered to Jaguar. "I was so sure."

He sat down and looked out the window at the sky, as if hoping to see his daughter's angel.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie," He said looking down.

He felt like he failed his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There is the chapter! Please don't hurt me! I'm going to give you 2 presents: more pictures! A picture of Jaguar and Larry are posted on my profile so check it out. Remember that everything will turn out okay . . . or will it?<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy?

**I wasn't going to post this until later, but this chapter is very important to the story. Besides, you deserve it! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy," called a child's voice. "I love you Daddy."<em>

"_Madeleine!" Jack exclaimed. He ran to hug her but his hands went through her. "Are you dead?"_

_Madeleine smiled, "Only if you believe I am."_

_Jack looked confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I'm here, Daddy," Madeleine said calmly. "I'm right here."_

"_You're wearing the dress!" He exclaimed. They both looked down to see the red dress he bought her in the Bahamas._

"_Of course I am!" She said hugging him. "I love you Daddy!"_

"_I love you too, Maddie!" He said sadly. Her ghost went up in flames and disappeared with a scream._

"_Maddie?" Jack was getting worried. "Madeleine!"_

_She was gone._

* * *

><p>Jack had the nightmare again. It was the second time that night and he knew that Madeleine was safe with the angels in Heaven. As he sat at his desk in the middle of the night, he remembered when she needed help braiding her hair.<p>

_He walked into her cabin and saw her playing with her hair. Jack laughed to himself and Madeleine turned around. "Daddy, I need help with my hair," Maddie asked sweetly. He smirked to himself and began braiding her dark hair. _

Jack smiled at the memory. He taught her how to braid but she always wanted him to do it. He would ask her why and every single time she would say, "Because when my Daddy does it, it's special." Madeleine was definitely a Daddy's girl. He looked down as Jaguar jumped on his lap and wondered what she was thinking when the ship exploded.

_What REALLY happened. . ._

Madeleine screamed as she heard news of a fire breaking out below deck. Everyone was screaming and running and she saw Lord Beckett fall off the ship. Madeleine was crying when she fell and hit her head hard against the deck. Smoke filled her nose and cries of pain filled her ears. Maddie tried to gather the strength to get up and run but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was feeling all of her energy was being drained away.

_The Black Pearl. . ._

Jack was sitting at the helm with Jaguar and Gibbs discussing funeral arrangements.

"She always loved red carnations," Jack began. "Madeleine's favorite place was a garden near her house in Tortuga."

"We'll dock there soon, Captain," Gibbs said. "She always talked about you."

Jack looked down, "I really miss her, Joshamee."

He put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "She misses you too."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later. . .<em>

Jack was in the galley eating with the crew. Pintel and Ragetti told him they wanted him to join them so he accepted. They were all sharing stories with each other and trying to help their captain feel better. He started remembering times with Madeleine and had to leave the table. Jack went up to the crow's nest to watch the sunset.

_ Madeleine loved the sunset, _he thought to himself. Reminders of her were everywhere. That morning, he went to her room and saw Jaguar looking like he was crying. Jack climbed down the ladder and stood at the rail when he saw a dot in the distance. After he squinted, Jack realized that it was a small boat with people inside. He ran downstairs to get the crew.

"All hands on deck!" He yelled. "Haul them overboard."

The crew raced on deck as we waited for the boat to get close enough to cast a line. Jack noticed a young woman and a young man. They had some with them wrapped in a blanket, but he couldn't see that third person.

Jack shouted again, "Haul them overboard."

The young lady with bright red hair was onboard first. She looked very frightened and fell on deck. A young man in a chef uniform was holding onto what appeared to be a child. The child put her arms around herself and looked Jack in the eye. This staring continued for what felt like an eternity.

"Daddy?"

"Madeleine?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love cliffhangers! Is it really Madeleine or is it someone else? You'll have to wait and see!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	9. Chapter 9: What kind of cookie?

**I have plans of a sequel for this story, just to let you know. I will re-introduce a character I introduced already for the sequel. Except this time he (there is your hint) will be more of a main character. Happy reading **

_**KatelynKat: I love pasta! I like chapter 9, personally. I updated early because I already had the chapters typed and I was just too excited! Whenever my favorite story updates, it makes me really happy!**_

* * *

><p>"Madeleine?" Jack asked walking towards her. "Is that really you?"<p>

She smiled, "It's me Daddy. I'm home!"

Jack ran over and gave Madeleine a hug. He thought he would never see her again. Madeleine started to cry as her father held her. She believed that she was going to die but now she was home. Jaguar jumped on Maddie's shoulder and sat there.

"Jaguar!" She exclaimed holding the kitten. "Daddy, this is Miranda and this is Larry."

Jack looked at them and smiled, "You saved my daughter. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Captain Sparrow. Madeleine always talked about you," Miranda said.

"It's true," Larry began. "Miranda and I were running and saw that Madeleine was unconscious."

"You have a really wonderful daughter," Miranda smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day. . .<em>

"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" Madeleine asked worriedly.

"We will be just fine, Maddie," Larry reassured her. "I miss my family."

"I want my parents to meet Larry," Miranda looked up at him. "I will write to you!"

Madeleine felt sad to see her friends Miranda and Larry go home to Port Royal. They are such a cute couple and look very happy together. Besides, they were going to write to each other and talk about how things are going. Jaguar jumped on her shoulder and she patted his back as she entered her cabin.

Madeleine giggled when she saw Jack sitting on the bed watching her. She carefully put Jaguar in his cat bed and sat on her father's lap.

"I thought you died," Jack said smoothing her hair.

"I thought I died too," Madeleine responded as she played with her dress. "I couldn't move and I heard screaming. I'm still coughing from the smoke."

They sat like that for a while until she stood up.

"I should go change," they looked to see her dark green dress with rips and tears. "Maybe wash my face too."

"I'll be outside," Jack left her cabin.

Madeleine looked in the mirror. Her face had scratches and burn marks and it looked like she might be bleeding a little. The dress her father bought her months ago was ripped and partially burnt. Sighing, she started to change into her nightgown.

* * *

><p>Even though Madeleine was safe at home, life would never be the same again. Things had become a new kind of normal. When they first met each other, they never pictured something like that would happen. Jaguar was happy again because the person he had lived with for nearly 8 years was back. On <em>the Black Pearl,<em> people were smiling again. That night, they decided to throw a party for Madeleine to celebrate her coming back home.

Jaguar had a little costume on. He was wearing a nice red top Maddie had sewn for him and a small hat. Jack gave his daughter a beautiful necklace that he had planned on giving her before she went missing. After the festivities, Madeleine entered her father's cabin.

"Daddy?" She asked. "Remember when I asked to make you a cookie?"

"Of course I remember," Jack smiled. She asked the night she was taken.

"Can I make you that cookie now?" Madeleine giggled.

"What kind of cookie?" Jack inquired pulling the little girl into a hug.

She was safe and sound aboard _the Black Pearl._ She would always be his little Madeleine.

* * *

><p><strong>I need your help! I can't decide on the title for the sequel. As far as my laptop knows, it's titled His Little Madeleine II because that's all I can think of. When you <strong>**REVIEW****, you can include a title suggestion. Madeleine will be a teenager (between 13 and 16), so that should help.**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm happy

**Next to last chapter! I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel for this story anymore. I'll post a poll on my profile to ask your opinion. I already have plans for a Post OST Jack/Angelica story. The one month anniversary for this story is on Saturday, so be sure to celebrate. Sorry if this chapter seems short: Writer's Block.**

* * *

><p>Madeleine and her father walked along the road to her home. She hadn't seen her mother in months. Jaguar was soundly sleeping in a small basket as they walked up the hill. Madeleine was happy to see Scarlett because she missed her so much. Everything was the way Madeleine remembered it. The oak tree near the market was still overgrown and large.<p>

She smiled at Jack as he knocked on the door.

"Mommy," Madeleine called. "It's me."

"Maddie," Scarlett looked like she was going to cry. "It's my baby."

Scarlett picked up her daughter and twirled her around. She thought she would never see her again after she heard she disappeared.

"Jack!" Scarlett giggled. "Come on in."

"Giselle, Madeleine's here!" she ran into the house.

Giselle went to the living room, "It's the little girl!"

"I'm not little anymore," Madeleine grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later. . .<em>

"I'm fine, Mommy," Madeleine reassured Scarlett. "I really am."

Madeleine was telling Scarlett and Giselle about how she was in a fire. They got scared hearing about it but she reassured them that she was just fine.

"Then, my friends Miranda and Larry saved me," She smiled. "They live in Port Royal."

Madeleine picked up a cookie from the tray on the table and ate it. It was her favorite cookie because of the strawberries in it. She even gave a cookie to Jaguar (even though he shouldn't be eating cookies in the first place).

"We are so glad that you are home, Maddie," Giselle hugged her again.

"I'm glad I'm home, too," Madeleine took her glass of water. "I really missed you."

"We missed you as well," Giselle looked down. "We were so worried about you, Madeleine."

"Everything is just fine," She grinned at her. "Jaguar says hi!"

Scarlett picked up the little cat, "Hello kitty!"

"He has been eating a lot lately," Jack said. "I think she is over feeding him."

"I am not over feeding Jaguar!" Madeleine exclaimed taking the feline into her arms. "He is just very, very hungry and there is nothing I can do about that."

Everyone laughed at that and started telling tales of what they have been doing lately. Madeleine and Jack were still eating the cookies that Scarlett and Giselle had prepared for their homecoming. They shared the recipe for them and to add to the party, Madeleine played the piano they had in the house.

"My birthday is coming up. Maybe you can come with us?" she asked.

"Of course we will come with you!" Scarlett was excited.

_Here I am, now, _Madeleine thought. _My mother and my father are here with me and I'm happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 everybody! Okay, here is the summary for my coming soon POTC story:<strong>

"**I wasn't lying on the island." Fifteen years later, Emmaline Teach runs away from home to meet her long lost father. Post OST. **

**It's a Jack/Angelica story and the prologue is almost done. Be sure to vote in the poll if I should make a sequel for His Little Madeleine because now I'm not so sure. **

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P. S. I'm still not sure about the sequel. I'm leaning towards no, but then I have dreams about Madeleine crying and it scares me.**

**Let me know if I should continue after the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: October 8th

**THE LAST CHAPTER! Before the sequel, of course. I have regained the inspiration needed to continue! It might be awhile before the sequel is posted because I have 2 other stories to update (****Emma ****and ****The New Governor's Daughter,**** just to let you know) besides this one, at least an hour of flute practice every day, and then back to school stuff.**

_**KatelynKat: I don't want you to cry! I'm glad you like it! No, Giselle wouldn't slap him because she was too busy staring and Madeleine and talking to her. I never realized it before! I actually forgot about that scene and no, it's not the same person, sorry. I have this habit of naming inanimate objects (my phone, for example).**_

* * *

><p>"Madeleine, wake up!" Jack started poking her.<p>

"No, I'm sleeping," Madeleine put her face in the pillow.

He was getting frustrated, "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Yes, I know its October 8th, so?" She sat up.

"It's your birthday!"

"I'm turning 11 today."

"Don't you want to do something today?" Jack asked handing Jaguar to her.

"I would love to sleep, but you won't let me," Madeleine threw the blanket over her head.

"If you won't do it for me," Jack began. "Do it for kitty and your mommy?"

"Oh fine," Madeleine got up from bed. "But I need time to get dressed."

"I'll go check on breakfast," He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to her closet. Jaguar jumped on the bed as Madeleine opened the door. She was confused when she saw a red dress and a small white box, both of which she had never seen before. Madeleine picked up the box and removed the lid. Inside was a necklace made of rubies and diamonds and a note. The note said: _To our dear daughter on her birthday_. She smiled as she took the dress off of the hanger.

Of course, the dress had a note with it. _For Maddie's birthday, Giselle. _Madeleine giggled as she got dressed. _This is going to be an interesting birthday._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day. . .<em>

Madeleine clapped her hands as Giselle set the cake down in front of her. It was a two tiered cake with red flowers on it and had a really big bow on top. She already started sticking her fork in it.

"Not now!" Scarlett exclaimed. "We haven't sung for you yet."

"Happy birthday to you," everyone started to sing.

Madeleine smiled remembering her last birthday. She was so hyper from all that sugar that she didn't sleep that night. Madeleine even fed Jaguar some cake so he was up all night with her, too.

"Happy birthday to Madeleine. Happy birthday to you!"

"I can eat it now!" Madeleine laughed as Jack cut the cake.

"Happy birthday, Maddie!" Jack said as he gave her a hug.

"My little girl is growing up," Scarlett started to cry.

"I remember when she was just a baby," Giselle started stroking Madeleine's hair.

She tried to breathe, "You are squishing me."

Ragetti came up to Madeleine, "Happy birthday, Maddie."

Jaguar jumped and sat on the table and started eating a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the birthday chapter! Remember, the sequel will take a little while. Be on the lookout for His Little Madeleine II and follow me for new stories. As usual, I have pictures of the necklace, dress, and birthday cake on my profile! I might not be historically accurate about the cake, but I just had to (the cake was calling me) and I watch too much Cake Boss.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


End file.
